Realized Wish
by Xelloss' worshipper
Summary: It's R because later there's some minor reference to sex, not much but I want be sure. What would happened if a Story between Amelia and Xellos started in Next? How it would change the stryline of Anime? You can discover a possibil change reading this


A REALIZED WISH  
  
Well, pleased to meet you, I'm known by everyone as Xelloss' worshipper and I advice you: I've an ill mind.  
Amelia: You are right! How were you able to write this?  
Me: Sore wa himitsu des ^_^  
Lina: (raged) I'm not in this story!  
Me: Well, the story is about Xelloss and Amelia from the Zel's diary, it's not my fault! ^_^  
Xelloss: Zel is furious and gloomy. ^_^  
Me clinging to him: Do you like this story, say the truth please?  
Xelloss: sore wa himitsu des^_^  
Me: I worship you, Xelloss-sama  
Amelia: Xelloss! I hoped you'd convince her to let this absurd work!  
Xelloss: Don't you like me? (A tear stains his cheek)  
I look very bad Amelia and Zel appears near her  
Amelia: No, I like you  
Zel flee  
Xelloss: ^_^  
Amelia: Zel wait a minute (she follows him)  
Xelloss: You like Zel more than me! (He cries)  
Amelia blocks herself she watches Zel-Xel Xel-Zel: Help!!  
Xellos phases out and phases in behind Amelia hugging her  
I look adoring Xelloss then: let's start  
Zel: Sigh  
Me: Obviously Slayers is not mine  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the Diary of Zelgadis Greywers  
I'm human now, human at last but was it worth having? Rezo took a part of my being human, but he took the only human being I've ever loved.  
  
1° day  
Xelloss must stop following her everywhere; I don't like him. It's a trickster. But she doesn't see that, she speaks with him. I listen her laughing, the most wonderful sound in the world but He make she laugh... Xelloss, you envy me, I know. Why? Because  
she loves me despite this horrible body. Now, she comes near me: "Zel, Why don't you join us?" The Rezo's curse doesn't help the social life. The others look me worried, that cursed priest is amused. "Let me alone!" I say her with a cold tone. She is wounded, but she repeats more hesitant the question. I answer: "LET ME ALONE, don't you have listened me? Go away now!" She goes, I'm sorry, I didn't want behave badly. I want tell this but I can't…  
She is sighing, Xelloss goes near her, he whispers something, I don't know what but she thanks him and she tells me with a smile: "Don't worry and sorry, I didn't want annoy". I'm really worried now, I want know what he told her but I can't ask... Oh Amelia, Sweet girl that have waked up my heart. Why do you trust to him? He isn't a Justice paladin; He's a trickster… And I'm a monster. I don't want that you fall in love with him, I want that you continue to love me. When will I become human, I'll be able to say: "I love you".  
  
10° day  
Lina has discovered and has revealed to us Xelloss is a mazoku. Now Amelia will be colder with him. He'll stop to stay with her every moment when he isn't with Lina. She has seemed shaken and saddened. Now she'll stay away from him! I admit I'm happy he's a demon so he hasn't an only possibility with her.  
  
12° day  
Today Xelloss and she have been ever together speaking and laughing. It's impossible! She hates the demons. They go against her justice's principles. All right! I know that growing the people change their minds but Amelia needed to grow learning to accept that cursed demon with loving of the purple. She often tries to speak me but I've a bad humour in these days. The Xelloss' smile is more shining that ever. I think I'd be able to stand the day if this night in my guard's turn Xelloss hasn't spoken to me:  
"Hi Zel, good day, don't you think?  
"Go away!" I hoped he obeyed me but obviously he doesn't.  
"Amelia is a very cute girl and she loves you so much…" I can't avoid looking him; he finishes the sentence: "…now". His smile is smug.  
"Don't you try to make anything to her or I'll kill you"  
"Now I'm really afraid! I don't think to make dread things to her, that sweet little girl! I'm truly hurt"  
"What do you want from her?"  
A whisper "Her", he disappears.  
"What?" I almost shout. I can't sleep for the rest of the night thinking pointlessly as to keep off Xelloss from Amelia.  



End file.
